Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus which forms a pattern in an imprint material supplied onto a substrate by using a mold has received attention as one of lithography apparatuses for mass-producing semiconductor devices, magnetic storage media, and the like. The imprint apparatus controls alignment between the mold and the substrate in a state in which the mold and the imprint material are in contact with each other in order to overlay a pattern region of the mold and a shot region of the substrate (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-522412). The alignment can be controlled, based on, for example, detection results of marks provided in the pattern region and the shot region, respectively, such that the relative positions of the mold and the substrate fall within the allowable range of target relative positions.
The imprint apparatus cures the imprint material in the state in which the mold and the imprint material are in contact with each other after completion of alignment between the mold and the substrate. Then, the pattern is formed in the imprint material on the substrate by separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
When the imprint apparatus brings the mold and the imprint material on the shot region into contact with each other, a stage which holds the substrate may tilt by a force of bringing the mold and the imprint material into contact with each other, and the relative positions of the mold and the shot region may shift. In this case, it may take a considerable time to restore the shifted relative positions of the mold and the shot region because the relative positions of the mold and the shot region fluctuate slowly due to the viscosity of the imprint material even if the tilt of the stage is restored.
Additionally, when the imprint apparatus separates the mold from the cured imprint material, the stage may tilt by a force (separating force) of separating the mold from the imprint material and the relative positions of the mold and the substrate may shift. In this case, a pattern of the mold and the pattern formed in the imprint material may be damaged.